Memories
by goldenseeress
Summary: After three hundred and sixty five days, he has erased his memory of her. 50 themes. ItaSaku. Companion to Akatsuki Hours.


**A/N: This is kind of a companion to **_**Akatsuki Hours**_**, but it doesn't mean that much to the plot or anything. And don't worry- I will update that story! Soon- hopefully.**

* * *

**001: Savings box**

When Sakura opens her savings account, she gasps at the zeros that have accumulated over ten long years and wildly wastes it on tubes of cherry lip cream.

**002: Lip cream**

He kisses her the next day with renewed passion, informing her that she spent her money quite well.

**003: Photograph**

Itachi hates photographs, so Sakura spends an entire day trying to snap a picture of him- well, until he gives her a dark look and drags her into an empty room.

**004: Ropes**

On that cloudy afternoon, one pink-haired kunoichi discovers the more interesting uses of ropes.

**005: Oil**

She clumsily spills a bottle of oil one day and causes a few books to go up in flames; Itachi smirks, watching her struggles with growing amusement.

**006: Traveling abroad**

When he leaves for a mission, there always seems to be an odd red shadow about the complex, and Sakura wonders if she is truly sane.

**007: Shooting stars**

Itachi makes a silly wish on a shooting star and waits. When she doesn't appear for six months, he bitterly curses his childish beliefs.

**008: Kill**

Sakura bursts out laughing and Itachi darkly asks her what is so amusing as _this_ hour; she promptly explains that the best medic-nin and the best assassin of the century sleeping in the same bed is absolutely ridiculous.

**009: King**

Itachi calmly glances at the glinting kunai touching his throat and coolly raises an eyebrow; Sakura trembles uncontrollably and realizes that he _is_ king in their relationship.

**010: Burn**

He often has nightmares of her engulfed in crimson flames, but he would die before saying a word about it to _her_.

**011: Speak**

"You have no idea what is going to happen to you, little girl. I will make you scream for mercy a thousand times," he whispers menacingly into her ear, then locks the door with a cruel _click_.

**012: Cleaning**

Deidara wickedly dresses her up one day in a seductive maid outfit (she doesn't really want to know where it's from) and sends her to clean Itachi's room. When the Uchiha comes back, he takes one good look and goes off to strangle the cheeky blonde.

**013: Kiss**

Sakura runs after the second kiss, partly because of guilt and partly because she knows that if it had gone any farther, they wouldn't have stopped.

**014: Training**

When Sakura disappears without a trace one morning, Itachi turns back into the unfeeling demon that murdered the Uchiha clan.

**015: Suffering**

She suffers through a week of hell in her room, shaking and watching the shadows on her wall.

**016: Return**

While traveling through the forests a month later, Itachi finds her on the ground, naked and emotionless.

**017: Sick**

He feels sick at the thought of her being raped and wonders how any man (except for him, maybe) could have overpowered her.

**018: Body**

As he inspects her bony frame, he realizes that she has the self-inflicted wounds he would have never thought her capable of.

**019: Lie**

Itachi later shatters the wall in silent fury when he discovers that it was all because of him.

**020: Promise**

After she wakes up, Itachi wants her to _swear_ that she will never leave him again, but all she does is blink and press her cold fingers to his.

**021: Presents**

He gives her his ring one night, slipping it on her hand wordlessly and walking away. She later realizes that it means more to her than she could ever have imagined.

**022: Emotion**

When Sakura finally wakes up -_really_ wakes up- she finds him as emotionless as the first time they met in that dark alley.

**023: Dinner**

Sakura can't cook- but she spends an hour trying to make the ramen perfect, just to see a smile grace his lips again.

**024: Hay fever**

Itachi stumbles into her room with a dangerously hot fever and flashing red eyes; she laughs and tells him that he absolutely _must_ get some rest, medic's orders.

**025: Pierce**

As he holds her gaze with his crimson orbs, Sakura feels him strip all of her defenses and look straight into her soul.

**026: Body**

He knows every inch of her body- every curve, every line- _everything_.

**027: Murder**

He's a bloody murderer, she realizes, but she can't really choose who to love, now can she?

**028: Secret**

One thing she doesn't know is that he would- no, _could_- never bring himself to kill her. He thinks about this one day and scowls at what she has become.

**029: Thing left behind**

When it is his turn to disappear, he leaves nothing but a whispering touch on her elbow.

**030: Blood**

He acts as if blood is an everyday thing, and she supposes that it is to _him_, but she still trembles at the thought of his blood on her hands.

**031: Glasses**

She snickers wickedly- after all, he might have to wear glasses in a year if he keeps going like this.

**032: Punishment**

Itachi follows her one day with an angry glare, and even with a wall between them, she can still feel the punishing stare.

**033: Homemade**

Once, Itachi ate a cookie (surprisingly, he did like sweets) on the table, but when he found out that Sakura had baked it, he spit it out quite quickly.

**034: 2-seater**

He doesn't like to sit with her, much less sit at all, so he generously lets her take the two-seater while he stands behinds haughtily.

**035: Memory loss**

They encounter the Konoha ANBU one night, and Sakura loses her memory.

**036: Glasswork**

When Sakura questions, Tsunade tells her that the glass necklace is from Naruto, but she rubs it and knows there's something missing.

**037: Victim**

Itachi twists a silver knife through the bleeding heart of his victim and listens to the piercing scream.

**038: Smart**

Tsunade knows Sakura is smart- smart enough to one day figure out the truth by herself.

**039: Storm**

She knows that the day has come when Sakura storms into her room, eyes flashing and brimming with tears.

**040: Blades**

Itachi licks the blood off of his wicked blade, enjoying the metallic taste that makes him forget.

**041: Red**

He sees red for a week, but every so often there is a spot of pink.

**042: Freedom**

When Itachi sees her again with unknowing eyes, he wonders when his remaining memories will set him free.

**043: Blonde**

Deidara, with his bright blonde hair, knows that she is suffering too.

**044: Sake**

Itachi has never been a drinker, but when he finally starts, it takes ten shots to dull his senses and three more to knock him out.

**045: 365 Days**

After three-hundred and sixty-five days, he has erased his memory of her.

**046: Homecoming **

When she comes home, he drops everything and remembers.

**047: Rejection**

Sakura wonders if he will reject her- and if he does, how she will survive.

**048: Ice**

She sees the ice in his red eyes through her tears.

**049: Run**

It takes Itachi a moment to even look at her, and when he does, she runs into his arms.

**050: Time**

Sakura knows that it will take years- even a lifetime- for their wounds to heal, but they have time and love on their side.

* * *


End file.
